Give me Love
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: A Rokunami day special. The deep details between two Nobodies as they discover their point of view of love...together. Dedicated to Handwritten!
1. Roxas

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "First off**, **_**Happy Rokunami day**_ everyone! For those who don't know, Rokunami day is a holiday planned for us Namixas fans, which is on this lovely day known as March 28th; the day when Kingdom Hearts 1 came out. Considering Roxas and Namine were born through Sora on that faithful…stabbing day, the two were created into our fandom lives. So, in order to celebrate not only my love for the pairing, I have created a short three-shot for you all to celebrate as well to read ;D. I hope you enjoy it!"

Roxas

_Love? What's that?_

I remembered when I had first asked that question to Xaldin, becoming confused by the word as it rolled off his tongue, almost in disgust. From the way my old comrade had explained it, it seemed like love was nothing more than a weakness, something fake and unrequited for us Nobodies to have.

But, how would he know? He doesn't have a heart. In the end, it all just confused me.

_Love is a power?_

Was it? I couldn't be too sure. I mean, I already could hold the power of the keyblade without it; what else do I need love for?

I flashed the blade in my hand, becoming memorized by its personal shine of silver, letting the glitter around it dissipate before raising it close to my face.

What was so special about love that it could grant power? It didn't give me the keyblade, so why should it still be important?

Then again, why do I want to obtain that power so badly when I already had the keyblade? Great, I'm contradicting myself.

Love could be so frustrating…maybe Xaldin was right; I shouldn't dwell on this. It's giving me a headache.

_Nobodies can't love?_

That's right, we don't have hearts, so we can't love. It all seemed simple to understand, but somehow, I couldn't seem to accept the fact so easily. It personally haunted me, leading me to question more and more about it.

I gave a light chuckle.

I always seemed to question everything, but love, _**love**_ was the first I really had an interest towards. It contained so many things, connected to many things…but how?

It's just one emotion? How could it link to others? I thought an emotion was built in one meaning, but no, not love.

It was something more, much more than I could ever dream in having. I wanted to know, I wanted to know more about it!

But…

Axel wouldn't give me a straight answer, he never could, none of them would…not even Xion. Who could I trust? When I can't even trust my friends?

Right…they're all basically Nobodies.

I guess they wouldn't know. Again, I laughed to myself; though it was an empty laugh, just like the love that didn't exist inside me.

I'm a Nobody…

But if I had a heart like Axel said, then maybe…. just maybe…

I sighed heavily, ending my thoughts there; I just didn't understand.

_You mean, like, if they're best friends?_

Wow, what an awkward question to say to someone who was my best friend and was a…guy. Not that I didn't…no…I don't think I loved Axel…. not like he explained it anyway.

Care…that's right; I cared about him, but nothing more.

Xion…? Yeah, there was that possible chance. Maybe I did love Xion…I mean, she is a girl right? So I should be able to love her? Right?

No, it wasn't like that either. She wasn't that…_step_…that '_step'_ that was beyond friends.

I mean… I cared about her deeply, but no…she wasn't..._love._

Then who was?

Somehow, I couldn't help but to picture a girl with sunny bleach-blonde hair, and pure aquatic eyes after I had asked that question. It left me stunned, gazing up at Kingdom Hearts with great suspicion.

It was just toying with me…just like these memories.

_So then…love is like a step above friendship?_

It was; it had to be…when I look at you, when I'm with you; I just know it. You and I are something more, something together.

_Namine…_

Yeah, she and I finally met, after so long of being kept hidden from me in the shadows. She was always there, passed those walls…all alone.

And I never even knew!

She always wanted to meet me, it's what she said to me once; I was amazed by her words though. I mean, who would ever want to meet a Nobody…unless? She was just like me, someone lost and confused and didn't know exactly where she belonged. Sure, Xion had faced problems with herself, but at least she had friends at least! Namine didn't have anyone. She was just a tool used by Xemnas and that bastard Ansem. She suffered through so much, all alone…and I just knew, that all I wanted to do was to protect her.

She enchanted me, and I didn't even notice, bestowing that sweet sound of her voice.

_Hello, Roxas…_

I could never forget, how I met her. It almost felt like a dream, like it was impossible for someone like her to exist. I thought she was an angel! But when I found out she was a Nobody like me; I just couldn't believe it. And even though many have called her a witch, I didn't take truth in their words. She was something else, something more to me, something that caused my chest to hurt, but not in a painful way, like in a funny way…if that makes sense; all I could say was that it was a fluttery feeling.

It was an emotion far greater than wanting to care for a friend, far greater than the power that I wielded from Sora.

This thing that I'm feeling…it has to be…no doubt about it.

_If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?_

I placed a hand over my chest, remembering the words to that question I had asked Axel so long ago. Sora's heart is mine; my existence is his, just as Namine was _hers_. If that's the case, is this feeling all just a coincidence? Maybe it was love…but what is it was someone else's love?

I shook my head, cringing from the thought. It just couldn't be; but even so…I have her…I have someone as my own to love.

And for a Nobody like me, that meant everything.

End Chapter 

Kiome-Yasha: "Just to let everyone know, this three-shot is dedicated to all the Namixas fans out there; but really, it's mainly dedicated to one big special person, _**Handwritten**_! Out of all the Namixas fans, I dedicate this three-shot to her for being such an awesome fan and friend! She deserves it! So here's to you _**Handwritten**_, have a nice Rokunami day! Including all the other fans of course ;D, be proud of this pairing you support! I shall update the next two chapters later today :P…hopefully XD."

Roxas and Namine: "Please leave a review! And Happy us day! :D"


	2. Namine

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "The next part to this _**Rokunami Day **_special three-shot :D."

Namine

_I was lonely for so long…I just couldn't bear it anymore._

I couldn't stand the timeless hours of coloring memories that weren't even my own. I couldn't bear the plain white walls that mocked me in my small prison of servitude; the echoes of their cackling laughs of amusement as Sora began to fall deeper into their plans.

I just…couldn't bear this feeling anymore.

All I wanted was to be important to someone.

Anyone…

_I don't exist in anyone's heart. I never have existed anywhere..._

That's right…I'm a Nobody…a witch…

How can someone like me…be in anyone's heart? When I myself, don't even exist.

I cringed from the reality of my tormented pain. Pain? How could I feel pain? No, stop deluding yourself, Namine. You have no right…even if Sora wanted you to smile; you know you don't deserve it. Not after all the trouble you caused him…to both of them.

Yes, you were just nothing but trouble. And, that's why…you should just disappear.

_It's not me. It's her…_

Sora had Kairi, which I was able to accept…but you had…

I giggled pitifully to myself.

It seems like no matter what, I was always the girl left in the shadows, admiring others. I was jealous; I think that's what they call it? Yes, at least for the moment, I think that's what it was…even if it was an emotion revived from memories.

She was with you either way, both her and Axel. They got to laugh with you, and smile with you. I had hoped…no…I had _wanted_ to see you after I heard about you from Ansem and Riku.

Yes, I really did.

I was just…afraid though…

Afraid I would mess things up again, afraid that…you would hate me. You seemed…so happy…despite being a Nobody like myself. I wonder how she was able to bring that frown of yours to smile? Did it really just take an ice-cream bar that I never even got to taste before? Not even once?

How was she able to make you smile? I…I wanted to make you smile.

I wanted to make you happy…

But no, all I did…was mess things up…again…

I took her away from you, and even to this day…I could never tell you about her…

I was afraid…I was _afraid_…

_I wanted to meet you, at least once…_

I did! I really wanted to see you! At first, I didn't know why…to be honest.

I mean, there were many other Nobodies like us, all hallow bodies with no hearts…only their memories to rely on. But no, you were special…you were different…like me.

I thought you would be similar to Sora, identical to his personality, but no…you were completely different. Unlike Sora, you were honest; you actually told me you didn't know how to deal with the fact I was a witch. Unlike Sora, you were afraid to know the truth.

But still, you wanted to know…. you continued to press forward…

And I wanted to be the person, to finally tell you the truth.

After all, I was done with lying.

_We will meet again…and then we can talk about everything…_

Our meeting together was cut short; I wish it hadn't. There was SO much I wanted to talk to you about, things that were important…and some that weren't.

For one thing, I wanted to know what sea-salt ice cream tasted like…I always saw you eating some with your friends…and…it just made me wonder…was all.

And just when we had finally got a chance to meet, everything just pulled us apart. I was desperate…desperate to keep our time together. I just couldn't let it end there…not for us…

And so…I said…

_But, we will meet again…someday soon…I promise!_

I had promised…

A promise…

It wasn't my first; actually, it was the second promise I have _ever_ made. I didn't know what to do with it…considering _I_ was the one who made that promise.

Were Nobodies really allowed to make promises anyway? Either way, I knew I wouldn't forget it…

I just hoped…you wouldn't like Sora did…

_I have some people…I want to see…_

I had explained that to Riku and Axel, the both of them somehow understanding my…_feelings_…

I wanted to see you again…along with Sora… I cared about you both…

It's why I held my picture of the two of you together so closely as I traveled through the realm of darkness with Axel.

Still…Roxas…you were the one…

The one? 'The one'…to what? I really don't know…so…I asked Axel…

Somehow though, he only laughed at me; saying "I know somebody who asked too many questions once…and I'll give you the same answer…I don't really know until you get a heart, got it memorized?"

A heart…it always seemed to come down to that…it's hard not to get it memorized when it's constantly reminded to us Nobodies.

But do I really need a heart?

This feeling just won't go away…

_We meet again, just like we promised…_

We finally got to meet again…Roxas…

Yes, it was you who I was saying it to…

I know many have thought it was to Sora…but no…it was to you…only you…

I just don't know why, but somehow…you were able to figure it out…

Now it seemed like the tables were turned; I was the confused one, while it seemed like you were the one with all the answers…like all you needed, was whatever was in front of you.

Which somehow…was me…

I didn't understand…but…I was…happy…?

Happy to see you again, happy to be with you again…I wanted to stay like that… together…

And if possibly…forever…

_So, we can be together again!_

I didn't know why I sounded so excited…maybe it was because of the weird… warm…fuzzy…sensation that was filling inside my chest at that moment.

Maybe it was because I got to see you again…

Maybe it was because I wasn't alone anymore…

Maybe it was because I was able to fulfill our promise…

Maybe it was because of Sora and Kairi's secret feelings for each other…

No…scratch that…I don't want it to be for that reason…

There were so many reasons…but there was one that seemed the most possible…

…Maybe…maybe…it was love?

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Namine's POV was a little bit more difficult, but I'm hoping it came out well :D. So now that the second part to this three-shot is over, there's only the last part left with the both of them together :3. Hopefully, I'll be able to update that one later on as well. Happy Rokunami day! ;D Leave reviews please!"


	3. Love

Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…."

Kiome-Yasha: "Damn, it took me awhile to post this last chapter, and I'm sorry for that guys! But here it is, the conclusion to _Give me Love _for Rokunami Day :)."

Love

If it were possible, he would've said it was a dream, finding the glittering sky of gold to be just as warm as he remembered it. Sora was asleep, his dreams corresponding to Kairi's, staying with each other...just like they had promised. The princess had decided to stay over the hero's house for the night, allowing Namine and Roxas some time alone as she and Sora dreamt. To say the least, it was good to see Twilight Town again, even if it was a figment of his imagination and memories from the old clock tower.

Roxas stared down at the sea-salt ice cream in his hand, giving a light chuckle, "Oh well…" He bit onto the tip, relishing the taste as it tingled his tongue with delight. Even if it was a dream, it all felt somehow real…even his existence.

"Hello…Roxas…" He whipped his head around towards the voice, spotting the young witch that shyly took her place beside him.

He gulped the melted liquid inside his mouth, "Hi…" He shuffled in his seat as she decided to sit next to him, becoming mystified by her angelic presence.

"I never thought…I have this chance…" She looked over at his flustered face, "To talk to you like this." She broke down her words softly, hushing her tone to a shy demeanor.

Roxas couldn't help but to find the blush on her face to be adorable, "The feeling is mutual…" He answered calmly, fiddling with his fingers, "Though honestly, I don't have a clue on what I should say…" The word "love" just kept appearing in his head, making him nervous; he didn't want to frighten her with the term just yet.

Her face became downcast, turning the other way in order to avoid his stare. He noticed her hesitation, becoming concern, "Namine…?"

"Roxas…there's so much I want to tell you…" She placed her right hand over the shadow of her heart, "But…I'm afraid." She turned her eyes to his, "I'm afraid you might hate me…"

He gave her a solemn expression before slowly shaking his head left to right, "Namine…" A smile soon spread on his face, "I could never hate you…" He copied her action, placing a hand over his left chest, "Never…" He blushed warmly as the troublesome emotion known as "love" sank deeper into his core.

Namine was a bit nervous from the look he was giving her, finding those eyes to be a haunting memory of how Sora felt about her years ago. She didn't turn away though, adjusting herself from her position to speak, "There's a precious memory that I have that belongs to you…but I'm afraid I can't restore it back with my powers…"

"You mean, your witch powers?" He asked sensitively, hoping the term didn't bother her too much.

She nodded gently, "Yes, it was about a person who was _really_ important to you. I made a promise to her, to look after you…that way…you and I won't be alone anymore…"

"How can I hate you over that then?" He asked gently while giving out a short chortle, "Seems to me like you've kept your promise so far…. even ours…" He took her hand into his, intertwining their fingers together while becoming amazed how soft her skin was.

She shook her head in shame, unlacing her fingers from his; this caused Roxas to frown deeply from her action, "Namine…?"

"You don't understand since you don't have your memories of _her_, but I do…" She clutched the fabric to her white dress, "I've done so many bad things…and one of them was erasing your memories of her…"

He became anxious, taking a gulp of saliva that clung around his throat, "Who was this person…?"

"...Xion…" She answered simply with slight trepidation.

"Xion…" He repeated the name, testing it, finding he had no recognition towards the name; though he must admit, there was a slight pinch in the back of his mind when he said the name. He shook his head, not wanting something that he couldn't even _remember _bother his conversation with the young maiden in front of him, "It doesn't matter…" She seemed hurt from his words, "Even if I did _cared_ for her in that _way_…" He bowed his head forward, shocking Namine as he pressed his forehead against hers, "It could never compare _**half**_ of the feelings I have for you…"

The young blonde female gave a dull chuckle, "_Feelings_…? What _feelings_…? You mean the ones Sora has secretly for Kairi?" She could accept him saying he doesn't care for Xion; since he doesn't remember the girl; but these suppose _feelings_ he spoke of was just as forged as she believed for it to be. She didn't mean to sound pessimistic or harsh, but it hurt her for him to say that; and yet, it somehow brought a warm sensation to fill her chest like a missing puzzle.

He shook his head in distress, frowning over her words, "No! Though…I must admit…" He looked to the side, "I really thought this feeling was because of them, but now I know…it just couldn't be…" He leaned in closer to her face, "Namine, we're completely different from them…you and I…"

"Don't…" She lightly shoved him away, "Don't act like you know…please…" She silently begged, tears becoming visible in her eyes, "We exist because of them…that's all…"

"Why are you denying this!" He was now becoming upset; this isn't how he wanted their talk together to be like. She flinched from his outburst, letting out a short whimper. He continued, trying his best to reach out for her, "It's true that I'm confused about _a lot_ of things…but why must everything need an explanation!" He gently grabbed hold of her arms, bringing her closer to him, "I always wondered…and wondered…but I just found things to be easier if I just let it be. That everything could be simple if I just…stay with you…"

"Is that what you figured out…?" She asked quietly, shadowing her eyes from his view as her blonde mane fell over her face.

He nodded, pressing his forehead against hers, "Yes…it's what I said…remember?" She brought her head up a little, blushing after she realized how close their faces were, "You see yourself the way I remember you…" He soon brought his mouth over hers, mumbling his last few lines against her pink lips, "And I see myself the way you remember me…" Before he could kiss her though, Namine just giggled pathetically and drew away.

He had to admit, the male inside of him was becoming frustrated over her lack of corporation with his desires; but he became solemn when he saw tears drop down upon her face.

"It just…can't be that simple…" Before he could stop her, she was already off to the exit.

"Namine!" He shouted after her, giving chase as they began to travel through the abandoned city of Twilight Town, the lost golden world that could never be real for them.

Namine didn't know where she was at this point; all she knew was the sound of her harsh breathing as she continued to run. She could feel the uncomfortable pumping of her lungs as they cascaded inside her chest. She heard Roxas's voice behind her, shouting for her to either 'wait' or 'stop'. She blocked his voice out though, hearing the sound of waves in the distance, vibrating against her ear as it whispered her name. She ran towards the sound, discovering the location of the lone beach as the sun shined the glorious and lushes waves into a pure painting of amber. She was enchanted by the glittering sparkles that splashed across the shore, slowly taking her sandals off as her feet touched the sand with curious wonder.

She left her shoes on the ground as she slowly took steps over to the water. She was halted though as someone grabbed hold of her arm, knocking her world out of proportion as they both tripped and fell to the ground. She looked up and spotted Roxas on top of her, huffing and puffing as he tried to recollect his voice, "Nam…Namine…. just…what…are…you doing?"

Just what _**was**_ she doing? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she wanted to disappear and fade to the abyss of darkness that every other Nobody like her deserved; everyone, except for the one beside her. She could never think of him fading away, the thought actually _**killed**_ her to imagine.

"Namine?" Roxas finally was able to get his breathing back to normal, lifting himself off from the petite female.

He remained quiet, giving her a chance to speak as her tears muffled her voice, "Roxas..."

The blond male did the most sensible thing he could ever do as a Nobody; he hugged her. It wasn't just any hug though; it was one of those hugs as if his life depended on it. He gripped her tightly to him, but not too tight as to shatter her frail body, "Don't…disappear…don't run away." She gasped from his words, sniffing harshly as she let him continue, "You said how I've lost so many friends. So why do you plan on leaving me here alone too?"

"I don't know…why…"

"Yes you do!" He insisted sternly, closing his eyes shut with desperation. He needed her to understand!

She snapped out of anger and sorrow, "How do you want me to _**feel**_, Roxas!" She needed an answer from him.

He opened his eyes halfway, "I'll show you…" She breathed heavily from the tone of his voice, finding no lack of emotion in them whatsoever in his words.

He brushed his lips across her shoulder blades, causing her to shudder and blush, "Do you feel it?" He drew away from her, placing a secured hand on her chest, "How about now?" She gave a meek whimper as he brought his face close to hers, "Does it feel stronger now?" There was a gap between her lips as he cautiously placed his lips over hers, "Do you feel _**it**_ now…Namine?"

Before she could answer, Roxas had already claimed her lips upon his. It was a soft and foreign touch, something neither of their counterparts have experienced yet. Namine moaned against Roxas's lips as he pried her mouth open with his curious tongue. He rummaged through her mouth, seeking the warmth of her own tongue as they mingled in union. She blushed from her clumsy fumbling, trying to draw away from him only to be reattached to his lips again. They clung to each other above the riffling sand, caressing their hands across the others body with longing.

Before long, Roxas finally took his mouth away from hers; giving her the chance to take back some air. He grinned from her flushed expression, whispering softly, "See? It's that simple." He brushed some of hair away from her face, letting her white and golden mane to spread around her head like a halo.

She was able to gain back her voice, speaking gently to him, "How can this feeling be real to us?"

He actually gave a light chuckle, startling her a bit, "To be honest, I don't know; all I know is that it's _**my**_ feelings…no one else's." He looked down at her, hoping she would stop being so stubborn, "I can't really give you an answer Namine, but you and I…are just us. And even though…we're from Sora and Kairi…I just know that I love _**you**_." He smiled warmly at her, "And it's not like I'm in love with Kairi…am I?"

She actually turned away from his eyes, "But there was once a time that I thought I did…for Sora…"

Now it was Roxas's turn to become startled, but he quickly tried to shake off the strain feeling inside his chest that wanted to crumble, "That doesn't matter…unless…you still do…?" The expression on his face revealed fear and rejection, turning his gaze away from hers, fearing what her answer may be.

She took her hand hesitantly over his cheek though, hoping he wouldn't deny her touch, "No…not anymore…"

He gasped lightly, returning his eyes to her, "Namine?"

She sat herself up from the ground, grain of sand sticking all over her back and hair. Roxas gave a loving grin, brushing some of the ocean dust off her hair. She smiled from his care, "Forgive me, Roxas." She soon bowed her head in shame, "I was just scared that…it wasn't real. So many things have happened, and it makes me wonder if all of this is just some fantasy…a fantasy I'm not meant to have."

"You're meant to have this!" He insisted desperately, "I'm tired of the thought of you being alone anymore, Namine! I won't let that happen! I'll stay by your side…forever!" He soon spoke with confidence, "Because…I love you…!" He laughed at his declaration, causing the girl beside him to become surprised, "I can't get enough in saying that!" He quickly got off from the ground, picking himself up as he ran over to the water, taking no mind that he was getting wet, "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He then turned around, the waves thrashing him forward, but never knocking him down, "_**I love you, Namine!**_" He shouted as he cupped his hands to the side of his mouth, amplifying his voice to echo across the shore.

He ran back over to the blushing witch, picking her up like a bride before running back into the water, "Roxas! Stop!" Although she protested, she couldn't help but to giggle, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Say it…" He suddenly spoke with a deep but pleading tone.

She gasped from the change of his voice, a smile slowly returning to her face as she knew what he meant, "I love you…"

He flinched from his hold on her, "Say it again…"

"I love you…" She repeated.

"Again…" He asked.

"I love you…Roxas…"

He could only stifle a short chuckle before showing her the most honest smile on his face for a long time.

'_I never saw him this happy since those days he had spent with Axel and Xion.'_ The young witch smiled, feeling overjoyed of its revival, since she was the cause of it.

"Namine?" He caught her attention, "Promise you'll never leave me."

As tears began to fill the brim edges of her sky-lit eyes, Namine's lips curved into a huge smile, "I promise." She happily complied, finding their moment together to be precious.

He could only grin, "Good…" He placed his forehead against hers, "And I promise; even if you do disappear, I'll always go and find you. After all, we did make a promise to always meet again."

"That was me who made the promise though." She safely stated.

"Then, this is my promise." He calmly answered, "Okay?"

She nodded in agreement, tears still visible across her cheeks, "Okay." They soon shared an intense and passionate kiss, relishing the gesture as a means to express their love as Nobodies.

It was an odd emotion indeed.

It was something so unattainable, and yet so simple. It could cause so much pain, and yet, so much salvation. Many craved for it, while others choose to deny it. It becomes a mystery, colliding the past with the present as it hopes to create a future. A taunting darkness that will forever hold a piece of light inside, praying for the day to become the golden sun of twilight.

But between two Nobodies, it all didn't matter...as they both gave each other one thing.

Love.

**End**

Kiome-Yasha: "EPIC FAIL! I left this stalling for a long time, and I'm sorry! Hopefully you guys can forgive me, right? I gave such a sucky ending. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this little three-shot and will leave a last review to it :). See you guys until next RokuNami day!"


End file.
